Stocking Stuffer
by Average Fiction
Summary: Toko gets erotic with a candy cane. I wrote this on a whim after a joke made by a friend. Real sorry in advance.


Only she could have this much difficulty just with getting off a stupid plastic wrapper. Maybe if her hands weren't shaking so much it wouldn't be an issue, but she couldn't help being nervous. She had never done anything remotely like this before, and every passing second only made her more and more self-conscious about it. She'd already flipped off the lights in her dorm room, letting it only be illuminated by the moonlight coming through the window and the couple of candles she had lit which sat on her desk. They filled the room with a maple scent, though it did little to put Toko at ease.

After all, what reason did she have to be at ease? She was sitting naked on her bed on Christmas Eve, unwrapping a jumbo-sized candy cane that had been given to her by Makoto as part of a gift exchange program between members of their class. Just her luck that she'd get the only one stupid enough to actually care to get her of all people a gift. His kindness wasn't going to fool her into letting her guard down or anything, plus she hated the flavor of mint, but she did figure out a different use for it that would bring her much more satisfaction. She even grinned a little bit at the idea of Makoto finding out just what exactly she'd done with his gift, considering how innocent he obviously pretended to be.

Toko tossed aside the no-longer-needed plastic wrap after she'd finally gotten it all the way off. Now all that was left to do was, well, the act itself. Inch by inch, she scooted herself backwards until she was sitting against the headboard of her twin-sized bed. Her legs were bent in front of her with her knees pointing towards the ceiling and the soles of her feet on the sheets, spread open enough to give her a clear path to access what was nestled in between her thighs.

She couldn't just shove it in there though. She needed to warm herself up first. With the hand that wasn't holding the giant candy cane – which was big enough to be comparatively about the size of a cucumber with a handle – she reached down and pressed two of her fingers against her entrance before she started spreading them apart to help spread herself apart. She wasn't really moaning, but in a whisper there were noises of arousal escaping from her parted lips. This was working, and it gave her enough confidence to gently stick a finger inside to start getting herself even more ready for it.

Gradually, Toko was feeling her insides getting wetter and warmer by the second. Another finger slipped inside her folds as she was just an autopilot searching for more pleasure at this point, but she caught herself after a few seconds. She'd planned this dammit; this was no time to lose her head now. With a minor scowl she withdrew both of her fingers, and from behind the lenses of her glasses she glanced down at the holiday treat she held in her opposite hand. It would be the first foreign object she'd ever had inside of her…was it really going to fit? What if it hurt too much?

Her braids swung around a bit as she shook her shoulders to dispel such thoughts from her head. If she started having doubts now she'd just back down like a coward, and she hardly wanted more reason to loathe herself than she already had. Deep breaths were required, making her tiny breasts heave up and down on her chest as she brought her hand and the candy cane into position. Her grip tightened; her teeth clenched; and slowly she started pushing the rounded bottom end of the candy cane against her slit.

Almost no sooner had it entered did Toko sharply gasp out. It felt absolutely huge inside of her, and she had barely even inserted it yet. Strangely though, it didn't feel all that painful or uncomfortable. Thank god she'd had enough foresight to prep herself first with some finger-work, otherwise she might not have been able to say the same thing. A lot of grunting and whimpering followed as she absorbed more and more of the thick delight into her core, feeling her walls getting spread apart more than they ever had before. So this was what it was like…all those times she'd written about it, and now she was finally experience what it was like to have something so massive inside of you.

It must have been near eight inches in length, the part that she was capable of inserting into her before reaching the curved "handle." Her knuckles were a ghostly white from how hard she was clutching onto that, but all the same she started to slowly pull the candy cane back out from her recesses until there was only an inch or so left inside. One look down and she could see how much the red and white stripes were glistening from the new presence of her fluids. There was a carnal need now; a craving for more. The stripes disappeared as they went back inside of Toko, this time more easily now that she was accustomed to the presence within her.

The pace quickened each and every time the literary prodigy repeated the act. Her grunts had become groans, and those in turns became breathy moans as Toko fucked herself with the jumbo-sized snack with simple motions of her hand. Saliva was running down her chin, and tongue lolled partially out from the corner of her mouth while her head tilted back against the wooden headboard. This was nothing but sheer and unadulterated bliss. She noticed that her free hand had at some point found its way to her chest, as she was tweaking one of her erect nipples in between her thumb and index finger. Her tiny toes were curled up and locked in place from the ecstasy coursing through her entire frame.

She wasn't going to last much longer.

Feeling the end being nigh, Toko vigorously started pumping. These dorms being soundproof were too much of a blessing, as she loudly moaned and cried out while bucking her slim hips to the rhythm of her thrusting. She wanted it as deep inside of her as possible when she hit her breaking point. It was coming, and when it did, so would she. Is this what it would be like to do it with her beloved master? Would it somehow be even better? His face appeared in her thoughts briefly, but then her mind became so blank from pleasure that all she could see was white.

And then finally, one last wail of divine bliss as she cracked, and her juices ran out all down the length of the candy cane fully submerged within her oasis. Her body shook and spasmed as she went through it, and she could even feel herself beginning to build up a slight layer of perspiration across her fair skin. Her glasses had fogged up considerably, to the point where she could barely even see that much through them. This was by far the greatest pleasure she had ever enjoyed in her less-than-enjoyable life thus far, and no one could take that away from her.

Once it all finally died down – much to her chagrin – she slowly removed the candy cane from her sanctum, the bottom end making a loud and wet "popping" noise when it exited from her lower lips. As soon as it did, Toko's whole body went limp with her arms falling to her sides and her legs stretching all the way out straight in front of her. She sunk back against the headboard and her pillow, slowly sliding down until she was almost laying on the bed flat on her back. Her breaths were still heavy as she entered the recovery process, only now being able to reflect on what she'd just done.

She was still holding the candy cane in her hand. Turning her head over towards it, seeing it coated in her cum and her juices, the idea entered her head to try to share it with Makoto tomorrow. Again, she grinned. The thought of him being completely oblivious to what he was putting in his mouth was…well to be frank, it was only turning her on again. That was…unexpected.

Again, she shook the thoughts out of her head. Although they weren't completely gone this time…it wasn't something she cared to dwell on very much. Not right now at least. She had her master, and that was all that she needed or desired, thank you very much. Still, while she did hate the minty taste of candy canes, she couldn't help but be curious now. It took some effort from how exhausted she felt, but she lifted her head up and brought the improvised dildo up to her face so she could stick her tongue out and give it a proper lick. She recoiled a bit from the strong taste of mint still, but…it wasn't as bad as it usually was. Maybe it was just her imagination.

Whatever the case, Toko couldn't think of any better way to spend her night. This was by far the best present she had ever received, and her naked body was still tingling from it. Maybe Christmas wasn't so terrible after all…


End file.
